Through One Eye
by runickenaz
Summary: One-shot. A short inside look of Masamune's thoughts on his intentions and the Serpent King he serves. Rated T for mild coarse language.


**Through One Eye**

"Oh, Masamune… Guess what?" That tone of hers, so… "When we get to Chang Ban, I'll tell you all about my little plot."

"Why not tell me now? I did overhear it was about," the sly curve on her face never escaped my one eye, "reviving Orochi."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked, a bit affronted, twirling her braids into curls.

"You wanted to surprise me…" I sighed and plopped onto the chair next to me. "Whatever."

"Aw, what's the matter?" I heard something put down, looking up; it was the same book she held when she barged into my room. The pages were full of symbols and ancient writing. "It's a tome of secrets." She giggled. "It's something," I didn't pay much attention to her dumb flutter hopping bouts, but when she twirled a second time, there was a vial in her hand, "magical…"

"What's that vial for?"

"You'll see..." She popped the cork and the book's pages flew.

'_The righteous god will be revived by the maiden key and the world will Awaken.'_

"'Key'…?" She couldn't be… "Da Ji, what's this 'key'?"

"I told you, Masamune, not until we get to Chang Ban…"

**After the Battle of Chang Ban**

"Isn't now a chaotic time?" I threw my arm to my side to the Takeda Lord, Shingen, and that loudmouth before my presence. "Look at us, warriors and lords, fighting over each other for scraps… Ever since Orochi was gone, there was no one else capable of taking the reins. I decline your offer." I left in disgust and confidence.

Argh… I couldn't stand it! Why did everything have to be this way? So sickening… Delusional? Hah! The only delusion is that annoying honor preaching imbecile. Orochi wanted peace and… he couldn't do it, but he struck fear and awe to the hearts and minds of those who worshipped him. I learned something… Only power ruled everything! I proclaimed myself to take charge!

I remembered what Orochi said to me:

"Do you understand what I am trying to convey, Masamune?" The cold stare, I froze, his eyes looked so… dark, hollow...something… "The world is always changing; this is what I learned…" He mumbled, trailing off his speech… "I learned many things while I was in Hell…" (1)

I shook the haunting thought, and said, "The nightmarish Hell will be over, once everyone abides to your rule, Orochi. I'll make sure it happens." But I failed, however, make one mistake, it's best to make it up!

Orochi's a powerful and charismatic leader. He said: 'Those who have strong wills, have strong hearts… An enlightened ruler does not prattle himself with politics, yet it does not mean he has no affair to what is happening to the dying world.' _Someday I'll exceed his merits! I'll teach those ignorant asses to understand Orochi's true greatness._ But with him dead, Da Ji wanted him back… Was it part of a glorious plan? Keiji had a different relationship with Orochi. He'd always called Orochi his 'buddy'… He said that Orochi wanted to die. I scoffed. Die? For what? That wild blunder, but that's just Keiji, always looking for a good fight and I suppose making new friends that share his common philosophy is his way of honor. I sounded like that imbecile, but the thought crept, fading back into mind, when Da Ji barged into my room again…

"Masamune!" She sang in her light voice. "Do you mind babysitting?"

For second, I passed the voice for a mosquito, yet when I heard padded step walked in… "A little girl?"

"Hi, I'm Himiko! Did you meet my new friend, Da Ji? She's funny."

"Now Himiko, this is Masamune… Be a good little girl and stay here. I need to finish a few," she walked quickly out the door, "preparations." She began yelling in Chinese. "Wukong!"

"WHAT?"

After closing the door to Da Ji's outside insults, I kindly asked that brat a few questions. I couldn't believe it… Her? The… 'key'? She didn't like keeping still, always touching things that didn't belong to her. "Hey, that's a family heirloom, hands off!" She put back my pistols in their rack… Thank the Heavens, it wasn't loaded.

"I'm telling Da Ji you're being a bully!" She said with a surprisingly adoring pout.

I wanted answers. From what Da Ji said to me after the battle of Chang Ban, Himiko was from the same time period like Orochi. So I guessed she had to know something about the serpent. "Anyway, Himiko…" Annoyed, she must be at least twelve or whatever, so I had to have my patience. Sighed, I knelt down to her level. "How do you know Orochi?"

She titled her head. "Who's that?"

**After the Battle of Guan Du**

Cao Cao and Nobunaga Oda stood as one. Hah! We routed a partial of their troops when our army foiled their plans. Some snooty mystic rebuked my aim, I blame that annoying brat crying for Da Ji, and making me miss. Every time I try to shoot something gets in my way. Argh… I knew I should have brought my Manhunters… It didn't matter. Still I didn't need his help, I did just fine. Still we lost… Orochi died.

Exhausted, I wanted to sprawl on the ground and rest, but the sound of roaring laughter rang in my ears. Struggling, I used my sword as a crutch to find Orochi on the ground with that white-haired mystic woman. She stood there for a while; I hid myself behind the doors of the garrison and listened. I couldn't believe what I heard. Her words flown to me like a breeze of relief. I stood without the gnawing pain I had, wide-eyed to what the woman said: "Orochi. This world you created… It appears to belong to these humans now; however, that is what you wanted," she gazed down at him. "Is it not?"

He… wanted peace and I believed in his words. He was the fitted ruler of this world and I wanted to surpass him, surpass everyone, I wanted to rule. I wanted things my way, and it would've been perfect… But he said, 'Change is constant… Change needs a catalyst.' Orochi died once, and he was reborn… His appearance changed him with Himiko as the key. What did she have that he didn't have before? Was it more power…? Was she… even his equal…. Hah…

'_Those who have strong wills, have strong hearts… An enlightened ruler does not prattle himself with politics, yet it does not mean he has no affair to what is happening to the dying world.'_

Did he really want war? Keiji was… right? Or am I right? Was it challenges he wanted? Or peace? Liu Bei, Sun Jian, and Cao Cao, the heroes of the Three Kingdoms, united to defeat Orochi. Even Nobunaga was impressed… His intentions… What he did none can surpass. Like he said, change is constant and will break a normal man, but Orochi was no mortal. Yet, to be killed by human beings, he wasn't a god either…

His eyes had nothing, but his heart still held some light of hope. What is the Truth to the world's Awakening? Everyone gathered, everyone with different ideals gathered… in hate of what Orochi caused…. Destruction, chaos…. Lost lives… Argh… I… don't get it….

By the time I figure this out, I'd be the death of me.

* * *

**1** If you're curious, about this Hell, you can read 'Harbinger', it's rated M and anything goes with mature! It's based on historical/mythical information about Orochi's past and whatever is said in the game with the historical/mythical background intact to fill in plot holes. Be warned, it's spiritual… oooh… With that said, the spirituality is cut from the overseas release, though it is vague in both versions of the game anyway.

**Author's Note**: Random stuff and what I thought about Masamune….


End file.
